Your Cheating Hearts!
by Nick Jonas Girl
Summary: Max and Kendra cheats on Casey and Derek.Will Derek be there to pick up Casey pieces?Or will she picking up the pieces by herself?Will Derek admit to himself that he has feelings for casey? Dasey Please review :
1. Chapter 1

Wedding Of A Lifetime Or Not

It was George and Nora's wedding day. Everyone was at the church getting ready. Lizzie was getting her dress on. Edwin was annoying Marty. Marty was trying to get away from Edwin, Casey and Derek? Fighting there first fight as a family.

"Get outta here..." Casey said.

"That's no way to talk to your soon to be step brother." Derek said in an annoying voice.

"DE-REK!" Casey yelled.

Lizzie ran in the room in her dress.

"What happened?" Lizzie asked.

"Lizzie...Lizzie...Lizzie...my soon to be new step sister...you love your new step brother don't you?" Derek asked.

"No not really." Lizzie said pushing Derek out of the room closing the door.

"Thanks Liz." Casey said.

"No problem Case." Lizzie said.

"Aww! You look so cute! If only you didn't look so cute on the day mom married George." Casey said.

"What? You don't like me?" George said walking into the room Marty trailing behind him.

"Oh...Hey George...I like you but Derek..." Casey said trailing off looking at Marty who had blue frosting on her flower girl dress.

George and Lizzie turned around to see what Casey was looking at.

"Marty!" George said.

"What?" Marty said.

"Smarty what did you do to your flower girl dress?" Derek asked walking back into the room.

"Smerek look pwetty." Marty said looking at Derek.

"Thank you...so does Smarty." Derek said.

Just as Derek was washing the frosting off of Marty's dress, a blonde hair guy stopped in the sight of Casey McDonald.

"Wow!" Sam, Derek's best friend said.

"Hi...I'm Casey...This is my sister Lizzie." Casey said shaking Sam's hand.

"Hi." Lizzie said.

"Hi... I'm Derek's friend Sam." Sam said looking into Casey's eye.

"Hun don't." Kendra, Derek's girlfriend said walking into the room looking at Derek who was taking the frosting off of Marty's dress and trying to eat it.

"Oh...Hi Kendra." Derek said putting the frosting on the tissue.

"Oh hun you look good." Kendra said.

"At least one of us does." Derek said reffering to Kendra.

"Wow." Casey said.

"What!?!" Kendra yelled.

"Uhhh...Nothing." Derek said realizing what he said after he said it.

"Umm...let's go see if my mom's ready Marty..." Lizzie said.

"Okay..." Marty said taking Lizzie's hand.

Lizzie and Marty leave the room and George goes to see if everyone is seated in the church. Sam leaves the room. Derek and Kendra make up.

"Hey Case." Max, Casey's boyfriend said walking in the room.

"Max?" Derek asked not knowing why max was there.

"Hey Derek, Kendra." Max said.

"Hey Max." Kendra said.

"Hey Max..." Casey said.

"Why are you here?" Derek asked.

"I invited him...he's my boyfriend..." Casey said, but not before giving Max a kiss on the cheek.

"What!?!" Derek yelled.

"Hun...Don't do that...you sound jealous." Kendra said.

"I'm not..." Derek said.

"Mmmhhmmm" Edwin said entering the room.

"Shut up...get out of here...Edweena!" Derek said.

"I just came to say that the wedding is about to start...and don't call me that!" Edwin said leaving the room.

They all left the room. The wedding was beautiful...blah, blah, blah...(j/k)

-  
Review please!  
No flames!  
Next chapter Derek's jealousy comes out alittle more.  
Will they get together? 


	2. 3 Months Later!

Hey everyone

Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update this chapter! Thanks for the Reviews…. Now heres Chapter 2 finally lol!

**CaseyDerekCaseyDerekCaseyDerekCaseyDerekCaseyDerekCaseyDerekCasey**

**3 Months Later!**

Casey was on her way to Max's house. **(A/N: Casey and Max have been dating now for a year)** Her cell phone rang .She reached into her pocket and took out her cell. The caller id read, Derek calling. She was in a generous mood so she picked up.

"Hello?" Casey said still walking.

"Casey?" Derek said.

"Duh!" Casey said.

"Where are you?" Derek asked

"On my way to Max's house. Why do you care?" Casey added

"I don't" Derek said

"Then why do I get this crazy feeling I do care?" Derek asked himself.

"Then why did you ask?" Casey questioned.

"I don't even know" Derek answered honestly.

"I gotta go I'm at Max's house…Bye" Casey said hanging up.

"Bye" Derek said.

He hung up the phone a strange wave of jealousy ran up his back. Did he love Casey? No that's crazy. Or was it true?

Casey rang the doorbell. Ms. Evans, Max's mother answered the door.

"Hi Ms. Evans" Casey said smiling.

"Oh…Hi Casey" Ms. Evan said.

"Is Max home?" Casey asked.

"Yeah…He's upstairs in his room" Ms. Evan replied letting Casey in.

"Thanks" Casey said before heading upstairs.

When Casey got upstairs she knocked on the door to Max's room. No answer. She knocked again. No answer. She walked in the room to see none other then Max and Kendra having a make out session on the bed.

"Max! Kendra!" Casey yelled.

"Casey!" Max and Kendra yelled at the same time. Tears were filling up in Casey eyes. She ran of the room, down the stair and out of the house. Max put his shirt on and ran after Casey.

CaseyDerekCaseyDerekCaseyDerekCaseyDerekCaseyDerekCaseyDerekCasey

**Hope you like it!**

**Sorry it's so short …Promise Chapter 3 will be longer ******

**Read and Review!**

**Can Casey forgive Max?**

**What will happen when Derek finds out about Max and Kendra?**

**Who will Casey turn to when she needs someone to talk to?**

**CaseyDerekCaseyDerekCaseyDerekCaseyDerekCaseyDerekCaseyDerekCasey**


End file.
